


Rejuvenecer a tu lado

by La Brasi (Miss_Vanderwaal)



Category: Las Estrellas (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/La%20Brasi
Summary: Lo que podrían haber hecho Flor y Jazmín después de haber sido los cupidos de Virginia y Javo en el bar de Eva.(Contiene mi versión del chape contra la pared que nos han estafado.)





	Rejuvenecer a tu lado

   Por más cursi que pudiera parecer, el amor estaba en el aire; en el sol que iluminaba a la perfección aquel cálido principio de tarde vernal, en la gente que paseaba tranquila por las calles, en el bar en el que se estaban reencontrando Javo y Virginia, pero, sobretodo, el amor estaba en Flor y en Jazmín.

    El amor estaba en la manera que Flor le había dicho  _bueno, no volvamos al hotel_  - bajito y en forma de súplica -, en la manera que le miraba incesantemente la boca y en la manera que todo eso le volvía completamente loca a Jazmín. 

   ¡Flor estaba tan linda! Se la veía realizada; había cumplido recién un sueño que, aparentemente, había tenido desde chiquita - hacerse el cupido. El brillo propio de sus ojitos estaba aún más intenso y era simplemente impagable y contagioso verla así de feliz. Y la propia Jazmín no se sentía así, feliz, relajada, despejada, hacía varios días; precisamente, desde unos pocos segundos antes del momento en que Flor había salido corriendo de su casa en Tigre por segunda vez.

 - Ay, no sé si es por la misión o qué, pero mi corazón está que no para, mirá - la chica agarró la mano derecha de Jazmín y la puso sobre su pecho.

   Jazmín dejó de respirar un segundo. Flor a veces hacía eso, le permitía que sintiera sus latidos, y, una vez que Jazmín sentía el pecho de ella vibrar bajo su mano, era como si una corriente eléctrica le recorriera todo el cuerpo, como si los latidos del corazón de Flor fueran tan importantes para que se le fluyera la sangre como los de su propio corazón.

\- Ay, ¿qué tenés acá? ¿Un pajarito carpintero?

   Flor se rió.

\- Puede ser. A ver el tuyo - puso una mano sobre el pecho de Jazmín y la pelirroja creyó que se estaba por desmayar. Su corazón también estaba casi en su garganta. - Me parece que se quiere escapar el pajarito.

   Jazmín soltó una risa chiquita.

\- Sí. Igual, es por la misión, ¿viste? - mintió con dulzura, mirándola a los ojos. - La adrenalina y eso.

\- Sí, obvio, por la misión. 

   Flor no le creía nada a Jazmín, evidentemente. Por ahí no se creía ni a sí misma al decirse que se había puesto así por su hermana y por Javo. Todo era como que un inocente juego a ver quien decía mejor la verdad a través de dulces mentiritas; un juego que Jazmín terminó perdiendo porque era pésima con todas las especies de mentiras, hasta con las que, en realidad, no eran mentiras.

\- No, la verdad es que siento que me rejuveneciste unos veinte años - confesó. - Como que somos dos pendejitas en el colegio, en el recreo, y que estamos así, escondiditas, porque hicimos alguna travesura - se rió otra vez, tímida. - En serio, me siento tan bien, tan liviana, y, con todo lo que pasó entre nosotras en este último tiempo, es como que yo no me sentía así hace siglos.

   "Con  _quien_ pasó entre nosotras", estaba implícito. Flor sonrió, enroscando un mechón de pelo colorado en su dedo índice derecho.

\- Sos hermosa. Yo me siento así también, ¿sabés? Y, bueno, hablando de pendejadas... hoy a la mañana, cuando me vine acá con Lolita - Flor señaló el bar detrás suyo - y Eva me pidió que te mandara un beso, yo... ay, yo me morí de celos.

   Flor le informó eso como que pidiéndole perdón. Jazmín no pudo evitar reírse mientras se sentía desbordar de ternura y deseo a la vez.

\- Me encanta cuando te ponés celosa - susurró al oído de la morena, quien le regaló una sonrisita medio aliviada.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Sí - Jazmín volvió a mirarla. - Me hace pensar, sentir, no sé, que todavía hay...

   La frase no fue finalizada a propósito. Jazmín se encogió de hombros. Sabía exactamente qué pensaba, qué sentía, cuando notaba que Flor estaba celosa - y lo notaba siempre, porque Flor era el ser más transparente que caminaba por el planeta -, solo no sabía como verbalizarlo.

\- Hay - Flor completó con convicción. Se conocían, se  _entendían_ , tanto. - Hubo, desde la primera vez que te miré a los ojos, y siempre va a haber, mientras que yo pueda seguir mirándote a los ojos y sintiendo como me mirás vos, más que nada.

   Jazmín sentía como que había perdido algo de fuerza en sus piernas. Se acercó un poquito más al rostro de Flor y la respiró, despacio y con los ojos cerrados. Tenían sus labios a milímetros de distancia, pero Jazmín esperó a que Flor avanzara lo que faltaba.

\- Te extraño como loca - confesó la morena luego de haber pegado sus labios en un beso corto y tierno.

   Jazmín se rió chiquito, rozando sus narices.

\- ¿Vos me venís a hablar a mí de locura? Yo te pienso cada minuto de mi vida desde que te conocí. Literalmente. No hay un minuto de mis días que no se me cruce tu imagen por la cabeza. Te extraño tanto...

   Esta vez, Jazmín no se aguantó y la besó. Flor soltó un suspirocito de alivio justo antes de que sus labios se chocaran de manera más desesperada. El contacto se profundizó en seguida y Flor metió ambas manos en el pelo de Jazmín. La colorada la despegó del lado exterior de la pared de madera del bar y rodeó la cintura de ella con sus brazos, atrayéndola aún más hacia sí. Ya no había ni Javo, ni Virginia, ni gente caminando por las calles. Solo había ellas, sus anhelos y su amor, todos más vivos que nunca.

\- Estoy recontra harta de extrañarte - informó Flor sin aliento y con los labios sutilmente manchados por el labial rosa de Jazmín -, así que tengo una propuesta para hacerte. 

\- Te escucho - Jazmín trataba de limpiarle la boca a Flor.

\- ¿Y si volvemos a Tigre? - soltó la morena de un tirón. Sus ojitos brillaban ansiosos.

   Jazmín pausó su tarea, alejando sus dedos de los labios de Flor, y la miró sorprendida. Su corazón aún no había bajado de su garganta.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Eso que escuchaste. Yo no quiero que un lugar tan hermoso como aquel se convierta en un lugar maldito para nosotras, ¿viste? Así que quiero que pasemos el resto de la tarde allá y que la pasemos increíble. Te juro y prometo que nunca más voy a salir corriendo.

   Jazmín tenía la vista nublada. Se había hecho una promesa después de aquella segunda cita desastrosa en Tigre; no invitaría más a Flor allá. No soportaba más que uno u otro recuerdo fuera de lugar la pusiera incómoda. Sin embargo, ahora, Flor le estaba diciendo que quería hacer exactamente lo contrario: quería intentarlo otra vez. Quería crear nuevos y lindos recuerdos. No quería huir o dejar que fuerzas del pasado las controlara.  _Esa,_ Jazmín se estaba dando cuenta, era de las cosas más preciosas que Flor ya le había enseñado.

\- No puedo creer lo linda que sos - la pelirroja meneó la cabeza, secándose una lágrima.

\- Eso es... ¿sí?

\- Obvio que sí - se acercó nuevamente a ella, dándole varios besitos en los labios.

\- Qué bueno porque yo ya tenía un plan pensado - dijo Flor con sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Jazmín.

\- ¿Ahre? ¿Y qué querés hacer?

\- Quiero que vayamos al Parque de la Costa.

   Jazmín la miró otra vez entre sorprendida y enternecida.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Muy. ¿Qué? ¿No te gustan los parques de diversiones?

\- Y sí, pero creo que la última vez que me fui a uno, yo todavía tenía dientes de leche.

\- Y, bueno, por eso. Recién dijimos que nos sentimos rejuvenecidas, ¿no? Entonces volvamos de una vez a la época que teníamos dientes de leche. Yo vuelvo siempre que puedo.

   Jazmín sonrió, completamente derretida, y la besó. Le faltaban adjetivos para describir a la mujer maravillosa que tenía en los brazos; la mujer que siempre la convencía de todo al final - ella le había dicho eso a Flor en su última noche de soltera y lo pensó otra vez mientras caminaba de la mano con ella hacia la estación de tren. 

   Luego del viaje que duró poco más de media hora, las dos, aún de la mano y sin prisa, caminaron unas cuadras hacia el parque. En algún punto de esa algo lenta caminata, Flor comentó sobre como las calles olían a los más variados tipos de flores. Jazmín, quien, hasta el momento, había prestado atención solo a una Flor y al hecho de que casi no habían soltado sus manos, realmente se puso a mirar a su rededor y a respirar profundamente los ricos olores de la primavera. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos era tan rico como el del perfume cítrico que emanaba del cuello de Flor.

\- ¡Ay, no sabés lo mucho que yo extrañaba a este lugar, boluda! - exclamó Flor una vez que ya estaban en el parque, con sus pulseritas de papel colorido alrededor de sus muñecas (casi se pelearon porque ambas querían pagar por las dos entradas, pero terminaron poniéndose de acuerdo y pagando cada una por la suya).

   Jazmín se rió mientras observaba a Flor dar pequeños saltitos como una auténtica nena durante el día más feliz de su vida. Sus rulos sueltos saltaban también.

\- ¿Cuántas veces viniste acá?

\- Varias - empezaron a caminar entre los juegos mecánicos en movimiento, los cuales estaban llenos de jóvenes que gritaban extasiados. - Con mi familia cuando era chiquita, algunas veces con Vir en nuestra adolescencia, y, después que ella pasó a ser "demasiado abogada" para seguir viniendo conmigo, yo empecé a venir solita. Me divertía igual. ¿Vos cuántas veces viniste?

\- Una, con mi grupo del colegio.

\- ¿Una sola? - la lástima pareció estamparse en la cara de Flor - Pero si vos tenés una casa acá. ¿Nunca más quisiste venir?

\- Y, bueno, es que cuando yo vengo a Tigre es para relajarme y no para llenarme de adrenalina.

\- Sí, es lógico. Vos sos una artista re tranqui y yo soy... la indefinida que tiene hormigas en el culo.

   Jazmín largó una carcajada, echando su cabeza hacia atrás. No sabía si era por el sol y el calor de las dos de la tarde o qué, pero una calidez hermosa crecía dentro suyo a cada segundo.

\- Bueno, ¿adónde nos subimos primero? - Flor analizaba sus opciones con cautela.

\- Vos, donde quieras, pero yo a las montañas rusas no me subo, eh - Jazmín señaló a los raíles suspensos que estaban a unas docenas de metros de ellas.

   Flor paró de caminar y la miró seria.

\- ¿Vos me estás jodiendo? ¡Son lo mejor del parque, boluda! ¿Qué te agarró? ¿Miedo? Yo pensé que yo era la cagona acá.

\- No es miedo - protestó la pelirroja de manera casi infantil. - Qué sé yo, me dan cosa.

   Flor se rió, agarrando nuevamente la mano de Jazmín.

\- Dale, nos subimos a unos juegos más flojitos primero y después yo te convenzo a que te subas conmigo a alguna de las montañas rusas.

   Jazmín revoleó los ojos, riéndose también, y dejó que Flor la guiara hacia la pista de los autos chocadores. En el fondo, la pelirroja sabía que, si era de la mano de Flor, se subiría a la montaña rusa más alta del mundo, y Flor también era claramente consciente del poder que ejercía sobre Jazmín; el de hacerla sentirse capaz de hacer cualquier cosa - muchas veces era Flor quien decía eso a Jazmín (que ella la hacía sentirse invencible), pero esa sensación era más mutua de lo que la morena se podría imaginar.

\- ¿Qué hacés, boluda? - preguntó Flor mientras Jazmín se sentaba en el asiento del pasajero del autito que la chica había elegido - Tenemos que estar en autos diferentes, así nos tratamos de alcanzar para chocarnos. Así funciona el juego.

   Jazmín se rió y cubrió su rostro sonrojado con una mano. Se sentía una vieja de ochenta años.

\- Bueno, perdoneme, señorita experta en parques de diversiones - le dio un beso corto en los labios y se subió a otro de los autitos coloridos.

   Sabía desde el principio que Flor sería mucho mejor que ella en ese juego, con lo competitiva que era. La chica la chocó unas cuantas veces con su auto, mientras que Jazmín casi no logró hacer lo mismo, pero la pelirroja no se importó en lo más mínimo. Realmente sentía que tenía unos cuantos años menos; que rejuvenecía a cada risa que compartía con Flor.

\- De a poquito vamos aumentando el nivel de adrenalina - informó la morena un ratito más tarde, mientras la guiaba hacia las sillas voladoras. 

   Irónicamente, Jazmín siempre había creído que era alguien a quien le gustaba mantener los pies en la tierra. Ahora que los tenía literalmente en el aire, le resultaba raro. Un raro lindísimo. No se acordaba la última vez que se había sentido así, tan despreocupada y con semejante cosquilleo en el estómago - de hecho, como una nena. Flor, quien estaba sentada en la silla al lado de Jazmín y balanceaba sus piecitos, ansiosa por que el juego empezara a girar, le estiró un brazo, agarró la mano de ella y le sonrió, como que diciéndole  _tranquila, vas a sobrevivir._

Y Jazmín sobrevivió. Gritó bastante, tal vez más fuerte de lo que cualquier otra persona que se había subido a ese juego con ellas haya gritado, pero sobrevivió. Y se divirtió. Igual, fue un alivio para ella volver a sentir el suelo bajo sus pies y a Flor bajo sus manos después de un largo par de minutos.

\- Es que no me quiero subir ahí – Jazmín se quejó. Ahora estaban delante de una de las montañas rusas del parque y mirar los _loopings_ que formaban los raíles blancos del juego realmente no era lo más agradable del mundo para ella, pero protestaba básicamente para enternecerle a Flor. – ¿Por qué tenés que ser tan mala?

\- Pero si es de las más flojitas que hay acá, ¡dale! A ver, cuando viniste por primera vez, ¿no tenías a nadie para agarrarte la mano?

   Jazmín recordó por un momento la primera y única vez que había venido al parque. Diez años tenía y, aterrorizada, había mantenido ambas manos agarradas a la barra de seguridad de uno de los vagones de una montaña rusa que ni siquiera tenía _loopings_.

\- La verdad es que no, por lo que me acuerdo.

\- Bueno, ahí está la diferencia. Ahora me tenés a mí y yo te ofrezco mi mano. Te prometo que no te voy a soltar.

   Jazmín miró la mano de Flor, palma hacia arriba, invitándola. Los ojitos de la morena le estaban haciendo una promesa mucho más profunda; le estaban diciendo que ella no la soltaría _nunca._ Emocionada, Jazmín le agarró la mano y, juntas, las dos se subieron a uno de los vagones, entre jóvenes igualmente ansiosos.

   Jazmín, otra vez, sentía que gritaba más fuerte que cualquier otra persona en el juego. Solo pausaba unos segundos su gritería para soltar una u otra puteada. Apretaba la mano de Flor lo más fuerte que podía, pero Flor no se quejaba; todo lo contrario, se reía con ternura de la desesperación de la pelirroja.

\- Tengo toda la sangre en el cerebro - volvió a quejarse Jazmín, sin aire, luego de haber sobrevivido a uno de los _loopings._ Ahora el trencito subía muy despacio la más alta elevación. Era el tipo de tranquilidad que claramente precedía a una bajada a una altísima velocidad. - Me dijiste que era de las más flojitas.

\- ¡Y sí! Hay una con carritos que giran y otra en la que te quedás con las piernas colgadas del asiento. 

\- Ah - soltó Jazmín con una voz chiquita. Seguía mirando el cielo impecablemente azul a ver si se tranquilizaba.

\- Son re copadas esas también.

\- ¡No! - Jazmín le estiró el dedo índice de la mano que no estaba pegada a la de ella - Yo cortaría relaciones con vos, Florencia.

   Flor largó otra carcajada.

\- Me encanta eso, ¿sabés? - informó en un tono muy dulce y besó el dorso de la mano de Jazmín, quien tuvo que volver a mirarla - Por primera vez en la vida me toca a mí cuidarte, decirte  _tranquila._

Jazmín sonrió, siendo instantáneamente dominada por una paz increíble. Relajó su espalda contra el respaldo de su asiento y besó el dorso de la mano de Flor.

\- A mí también me encanta que me cuides. Y tenías toda la razón. De tu mano es muy distinto.

   En seguida, el trencito empezó su veloz descenso. Del revés. Las dos volvieron a gritar a todo pulmón, felices. La adrenalina volvió a llenarle las venas a Jazmín. Intensos escalofríos le recorrieron de pies a cabeza y de repente cesaron.

 - ¿Ya está? - preguntó con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, aún agarrada a la mano de Flor.

\- No, son dos vueltas.

   Jazmín abrió los ojos y la miró, incrédula.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

   Por enésima vez desde que habían llegado al parque, Flor se largó a reír, enternecida por la desesperación de la pelirroja.

\- Bajá, te estoy jodiendo.

   Jazmín obedeció, luego de darle una palmadita en el antebrazo y decirle _ridícula_. Había una parte suya que no se quejaría si, de hecho, fueran dos vueltas.

\- ¿Estás mareada en serio, boluda? - preguntó Flor, preocupada, al notar que Jazmín había mirado el suelo un segundo antes de empezar a alejarse del juego.

   La pelirroja puso un brazo sobre los hombros de Flor, para apoyarse y también porque simplemente quería, y esta puso uno de los suyos detrás de su cintura. Así, juntitas, empezaron a caminar lentamente.

\- Un poquito, pero, ahora que te vuelvo a mirar bien, se me está pasando - contestó Jazmín con honestidad.

   Flor sonrojó fuerte.

\- Eso te dije yo la primera vez que vinimos, cuando bajamos de la lanchita, ¿te acordás?

   Jazmín asintió.

\- Me alegra que todo lo malo se nos pase cuando nos miramos - le besó la mejilla.

   Flor recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Jazmín, tranquila.

\- ¿Querés que nos subamos a la Vuelta al Mundo? Así bajamos un poco la adrenalina. Aparte, se ve todo el río desde allá arriba y a mí me encanta.

\- ¡Ay, sí! A mí también me encanta. Cuando me vine de chica, me subí allá unas cuantas veces a ver si escapaba de mis compañeros que me querían arrastrar hacia los juegos revolvedores de tripas.

   Entonces, siguieron caminando despacito hacia tal juego, que podía ser visto desde prácticamente cualquier lugar del parque. Se subieron a una de las góndolas y se sentaron lado a lado, de frente al río Luján, enorme y hermoso. Lanchitas blancas y un par de catamaranes deslizaban por el agua a lo lejos. El paisaje era realmente fascinante y eso, sumado a la brisa y al hecho de que Flor estaba cómodamente recostada sobre su lado izquierdo, hizo que los ojos de Jazmín se llenaran de lágrimas.

\- Ey - Flor la miró sin levantar totalmente su cabeza del hombro de ella. - ¿Estás bien? ¿En qué te quedaste pensando?

\- Estoy perfecta - Jazmín le acariciaba los rulos. - Es solo que no puedo creer que estamos acá, las dos,  _en sintonía_ , después de una eternidad de desencuentros y destiempos. Gracias. 

\- No hay nada que agradecer - murmuró Flor, acercándose despacito a los labios de Jazmín. - Yo siempre voy a querer ajustar mis tiempos a los tuyos. Yo te quiero tanto... 

   Jazmín sonrió, emocionada, y, con los ojos cerrados, rozó sus narices.

\- Yo también te quiero.

   Flor le dejó en los labios un beso tierno y breve.

\- Te quiero - repitió y la besó de nuevo, brevemente. - Te amo.

   En seguida, otro beso, uno que se profundizó, esta vez. Jazmín soltó un gemidito en la boca de Flor. Seguía sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando y el pajarito carpintero seguía trabajando incesantemente en su pecho.

\- Ay, perdón - susurró Flor de golpe, alejándose de los labios de Jazmín.

\- No, no, no, por favor - rogó la pelirroja bajito, acariciándole la mejilla. La tranquilizaba el hecho de que estaban a unos cuantos metros de altitud y, por lo tanto, Flor no podía salir corriendo. - No pidas perdón, no volvamos atrás. Yo también te amo. Te amo mucho, mucho, mucho.

   Jazmín volvió a unir sus labios, como que para sellar esa declaración. Flor respiró profundo en seguida y sonrió chiquito, más relajada.

\- Bueno, sin perdones, entonces. Pero... ¿y Elena?

   Escuchar ese nombre así, de la nada, le resultó raro. Fue como que, por un momento, él perteneciera a una desconocida. Jazmín no había pensado en Elena ni un segundo durante todo ese tiempo ininterrumpido que había pasado con Flor. Sonrió, porque entendía la preocupación de la morena y porque tenía sus ideas aclaradas más que nunca.

\- Quedate tranquila porque con Elena ya no pasa nada. Desde que volvió, ella está como que tratando de que volvamos a tener algo que en el pasado tuvimos, pero para mí ya no da. Primero porque yo ya le dí muchas segundas oportunidades a ella y llegué a mi límite. Y segundo porque... existís vos.

\- Sí, claro, yo siempre estoy en el medio - Flor miraba hacia abajo, desanimada.

\- Ey - Jazmín agarró su mano y ella levantó su mirada al instante. - No estás en el medio, Flor. Estás al lado mío. Siempre estás al lado mío. Yo necesito eso. Necesito esta paz que me desborda siempre que estoy sola con vos, esta sensación de que el resto del mundo no existe. Necesito rejuvenecer a tu lado a cada tanto, venir más veces a contemplar a todo el Tigre desde acá arriba, porque, de verdad, es impresionante. Es como si esta vista te pusiera todo en perspectiva, ¿viste? 

\- Tal cual - Flor asintió, con los ojitos húmedos. - Te despeja la mente y hace que te des cuenta de lo que realmente importa.

   Luego, Flor puso una mano en la nuca de Jazmín y las dos se volvieron a besar sin reservas. La gritería eufórica de la gente en los juegos cercanos funcionaba como una extraña pero encantadora especie de sinfonía romántica. Ni siquiera la balada más armoniosa musicalizaría tan bien la situación.

\- Vos hablaste recién de rejuvenecer, ¿no? - dijo Flor, luego de haber suspirado y mordido el labio inferior de Jazmín - Yo también mencioné eso, hace un rato, y realmente es lo que siento, que tengo, no sé, doce años otra vez cuando estamos juntas. Pero lo que yo quiero en realidad es envejecer a tu lado; que estemos juntas hasta que seamos así viejitas; que caminemos por la calle del brazo, a pasos de hormiguita; que yo te pregunte "amor, ¿viste mis lentes?" y que vos me contestes "los tenés colgados de tu cuello, boluda".

   Jazmín se rió mientras se le caían las lágrimas de felicidad. El  _amor_ en el principio del último ejemplo de Flor le había derretido completamente. Había sido como que una propuesta indirecta de matrimonio, y, para Jazmín, las propuestas indirectas, las que estaban escondidas en los detalles, eran tan hermosas como las directas.

\- Sí - asintió, como si de hecho estuviera contestando a una propuesta de matrimonio. - Sí, yo quiero todo eso. Quiero que nos amemos y nos cuidemos por siempre, siempre y siempre.

   El beso que siguió el deseo de Jazmín tuvo sabor a sal, debido a las lágrimas de felicidad de ambas, y a futuro. Se besaron sin parar hasta que la rueda de la fortuna finalizó su última vuelta, plenamente conscientes de que esa fortuna, de ahora en más, las acompañaría a todos lados.

**Author's Note:**

> Para escribir esta historia, yo vi miles de videos de gente en el Parque de la Costa y necesito decirles que pasar un día allá se convirtió en una de mis metas de vida.


End file.
